


[神战·权力之眼/塞荷]堕落之翼

by emeraldberyl



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldberyl/pseuds/emeraldberyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>存档</p>
            </blockquote>





	[神战·权力之眼/塞荷]堕落之翼

　　赛特再度开始关注那个瞎子因为一次偶然，如果不是那头雄狮，他大概已经把自己的侄子、那个可悲的失败者抛到了脑后。  
　　  
　　清晨第一缕阳光照入埃及的王宫，殿堂中的仆侍像突然启动的转轮那样一环一环地忙碌起来，赛特一如往日，在阳光照下时睁开了眼睛。“今天，我要去打猎。”他在哈索尔耳边说道。  
　　  
　　“那么祝你愉快。”哈索尔慵懒地翻了个身。她一向不喜欢参与赛特的个人活动，仿佛是在划分什么界限，名义上她是整个埃及的王后，实际上还是那个苦苦等待爱人的归来的爱之女神。  
　　  
　　国王也不勉强她，哼笑了一声，从床上坐起。沐浴穿衣后，驾驶着他的黄金战车，孤身一人奔向城郊。  
　　  
　　赛特享受独自打猎，适度的刺激与血腥残暴让他兴奋。如果能遇到极为凶悍的野兽，他就会狂性大发，与野兽互相攻击，比拼角力，直至那些凶兽血流不止，虚弱地哀嚎着倒下。  
　　  
　　这次他盯上了一头雄狮。  
　　  
　　雄狮非常强壮，姿态优雅地一路小跑着，穿越平旷的原野，最终，竟然抵达了阳光下照耀下，十分苍凉而美丽的——神墓。  
　　  
　　欧西里斯的墓地么？赛特眼神一凝，驾驶战车悄悄跟了上去。  
　　  
　　狮子在空洞的入口处徘徊了两圈，就迈着步子，踱入了巨大的洞口。  
　　  
　　他不禁皱眉，如果他没记错，他那战败失明的侄子，可就在里面……  
　　  
　　我可是来猎狮的！赛特立刻狠狠地想，那被自己挖去双眼的废物，怎么可以成为狩猎的阻碍？  
　　  
　　似乎对自己的犹豫感到了一丝不满，他立刻将战车停在门口，跟在雄狮后面轻轻走了进去。  
　　  
　　神墓中，时间仿佛凝固了。安静的灰尘在四下漂浮，阳光照不进，风雨亦无法侵犯。两只巨大的黄金棺椁静静地躺在神殿里，金色璀璨的辉煌就此掩埋，在黑暗中渐渐被人遗忘。他的侄子荷鲁斯就会像他爸妈，永远在这座墓地里，静悄悄的腐烂。  
　　  
　　“是谁。”带着微弱回音的声音，低沉颓废，透着一股懒洋洋的无力感。  
　　  
　　雄狮闻声抖了下鬃毛，它不可能回答他的问题。  
　　  
　　“我不需要信徒，更不需要那些腐烂变质的贡品，如果你没有带酒来，就滚。”意料之外情理之中，荷鲁斯就坐在棺椁后的阴影中，喃喃地说着。  
　　  
　　头发蓬乱地垂在英俊脸颊两侧，凹陷的脸庞不复往日神采，双眼被黑布遮蔽，就如同最后的一丝阳光被乌云挡住。浑身衣物残破不堪，如果不是神体高洁，定是恶臭难当。  
　　  
　　又是哪个迷路的人来到这里么？荷鲁斯想，荒凉的神墓很少有人到访，有时会有一些野兽，都会被他赶跑，从此再也不敢踏入此地半步。除了……  
　　  
　　赛特正准备走上前出言嘲讽，可那只雄狮突然低低地吼了一声，小跑着过去，就在赛特眼皮子底下，吐出了一块鲜血淋漓的肉块。  
　　  
　　“是你吗？”荷鲁斯闻到了那股腥血气味，微微躲了一下，随后惊讶地说，“狮子，我说过，即使我双目失明，身手也未曾失去。天空之神不需要你这只野兽的馈赠。”  
　　  
　　说完耸了耸肩：“不过，说不定你只是希望我帮你烤肉，对吧？”摸了摸那蓬松的狮毛，荷鲁斯颓丧的声音里总算有了些轻快的意味。  
　　  
　　——难道，这只狮子经常给这瞎子送东西吃？赛特在一旁看着，挑了挑眉。  
　　  
　　果然，荷鲁斯生起火堆，将狮子带来的鲜肉烤熟，香味传了很远。在这个过程中，赛特居然耐心地看着，一言不发， 一动不动，就像是守墓的雕塑一般。眼神锐利如同苍鹰，紧紧盯着那个黑暗的、却被火光照亮的角落。  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯用他送予的那柄利矛割下一块肉，喂到雄狮嘴里，狮子低吼着，享受地打了个滚，才狼吞虎咽地吞下香喷喷的烤肉。  
　　  
　　他们很快分食完毕，雄狮突然压到了荷鲁斯身上，在神祗健壮光滑的躯体上蹭来蹭去。荷鲁斯笑着说：“喂喂，你应该去找一头母狮，宝贝快起来，哈哈别闹！”  
　　  
　　他无意伤害这只屡次三番对他示好的狮子，所以下手很轻，雄狮被他轻柔的抚摸弄得更加急躁，不断发出野兽的低吼，蓬松的鬃毛刺激得荷鲁斯赤裸的皮肤直发痒，一个劲儿的笑：“停下，嘿，别乱动——别碰那里！”  
　　  
　　常年的酒精麻痹让荷鲁斯神经变粗了，他看不见雄狮的动作，感觉它只是在和自己嬉闹。如果是凡人大概会惊恐地逃开，谁敢跟一头狮子闹着玩呢？可天空之神就从没这个顾虑。不论是狮虎还是老鹰，他都无所畏惧。  
　　  
　　因此，下意识地忽略了一些不可思议却和很明显讯号。  
　　  
　　那头雄狮在玩弄他。  
　　  
　　赛特从鼻子发出了一声嗤笑。荒唐！  
　　  
　　“谁？！”荷鲁斯突然停下了动作，按住狮子硕大的脑袋，脸偏向了赛特所在的角落。  
　　  
　　见自己暴露，赛特心里升出一种微妙的感觉，这种情况下相见 ，是否意味着他可以尽情地羞辱这个生来就受到万众瞩目、也让自己无比讨厌的侄子？  
　　  
　　他悠然现身：“荷鲁斯，我的好侄子，已经欲求不满到引诱一头雄狮了吗？”  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯闻言，第一念头是——竟然是自己平生最大的仇人赛特，他来这里做什么，为了羞辱自己吗？  
　　  
　　第二个念头：他在说什么！引诱？这种词汇怎么可以用在他天空之神的身上！这是绝对的侮辱！  
　　  
　　震惊之后即是暴怒，荷鲁斯猛地推开雄狮，从地上爬起来，紧紧握住了他唯一的武器——利矛，“赛特，你来做什么！”  
　　  
　　“我来做什么？”赛特冷笑着说，“我要是不来，还看不见你身为神，堕落到引诱一头狮子为你觅食。”  
　　  
　　他叔叔是不是疯了？荷鲁斯惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，只是原本应大大张开的漂亮深邃的眼眸，此时只剩下一个黑洞洞的眼眶。他肌肉流畅的身体上有些污渍，衣袍肮脏而破旧，与威风凛凛的埃及国王对比，就是一个彻头彻尾的败者。  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯说：“你是来打架的吗。”利刃指向了声音传来的方向，而那里，赛特的脚步声一步一步地向自己接近……  
　　  
　　“我当然是……”赛特不知为何，怒火高昂，步子越迈越大，三两步就走到荷鲁斯身前。  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯提矛刺去，被轻松地一个劈手夺下武器。见到这柄曾经保护了自己无数日夜的利刃，赛特啧啧两声，猛地向旁边一掷——  
　　  
　　“吼！！……嗷……”雄狮哀嚎着倒下。  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯听到它临死的叫声，心里凄然不已，这头狮子被他赶跑无数次，又无数次地叼着鲜肉前来，他就算是再颓废无情，也无法不对此动容。  
　　  
　　“……来狩猎！”残忍地笑着，赛特拔出利矛后在手中转了转，便扔到了一边。  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯怒吼一声，赤手空拳猛扑了过去。如果此时他双眼还在，定能见到那通红的血丝。  
　　  
　　“赛特！”杀我父母，夺我王位，连我身边的一只动物都不放过！荷鲁斯疯了一样一拳拳揍过去，可因为失去了理智，被他叔叔轻松地躲过。  
　　  
　　忽然感到一脚踢在了一块坚硬的钢铁上，接着，五根钢铁手指就牢牢卡住了他的脖子。  
　　  
　　“呃……”呼吸变得困难……荷鲁斯拼命地挣扎着，双手握住他叔叔粗壮的小臂，心中涌起一片绝望。  
　　  
　　为什么，自己的会落到这般境地……  
　　  
　　“简直是伟大拉神的耻辱，没用的东西。”赛特直接变身成更加高大的怪兽，将荷鲁斯掼到地上，跨腿坐上了那肌肉坚实的小腹，一只钢铁铸成的手还卡着他的脖子。  
　　  
　　“看看你现在的样子，嗯？”  
　　  
　　隆隆的声音回荡在高大的神殿，荷鲁斯呼吸困难，喘息挣扎，双腿乱踢乱蹬，在赛特的绝对力量压制下扭来扭去，像一条地上的虫。  
　　  
　　沙漠之神的神身不同于他侄子的纯金色，那是黑夜凝就的铁色，没有能够展翅飞翔的羽翼，却多了嗜血杀戮的狰狞！  
　　  
　　“荷鲁斯，我不得不说瞎子也能感觉到，那头狮子是在对你——发情。哈哈，就是这个词！”赛特有些兴奋起来，“别急着反驳，你现在的模样，跟哈索尔的柔顺比起来简直是另一个极端，但你知道，我喜欢会挣扎的猎物。”  
　　  
　　赛特的话太有冲击性，荷鲁斯竟然一时找不出合适的语言去应对。他是神，此时却想学着凡人一样，怒吼骂人，可他竟然不会！  
　　  
　　“挣扎得越厉害，我越喜欢。”赛特补充了一句，随后就扯碎了荷鲁斯身上本就破旧的衣物。  
　　  
　　“WHAT……”  
　　  
　　“叫吧， 骂吧，”赛特的手指划过流畅光滑的肌肉，忍不住越来越用力地掐拧着，感受着那份肉体的弹性，一边嗤笑。  
　　  
　　“让伟大的拉神也听见你的呼唤如何？啊哈我差点忘了，天空之神恐怕是连骂人都不会，不愧是从小在尼罗河畔养尊处优长大的……小屁孩。”  
　　  
　　赛特拧了一把身下结实挺翘的臀肉，觉得手感异常不错，可以说是这具身体上，最柔软可爱的部位了。  
　　  
　　而且轻轻掐荷鲁斯的屁股，他会抖得像风中的叶片儿一般，扭动会更加激烈，表现更加有趣。  
　　  
　　赛特在那具极富肌肉爆发力的躯体上摸去掐来，小麦色的肌肤被他折磨到泛红，连胸前那两颗羞涩的果实也被狠狠地照顾到，颤巍巍地挺立在胸膛上。  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯一直怒吼着，猛烈挣扎，直到乳头被掐得红肿，实在无法忍受，不顾自己被掐着的脖子，腾出一只手不管不顾地挥拳打向赛特。  
　　  
　　国王岂能轻易被打到，稍一偏头躲过拳头，哼了一声，咕哝着说：“我喜欢驯野，但这需要特殊方法……”  
　　  
　　“放开我！还给我眼睛！我要跟你公平地战斗！”  
　　  
　　“公平？”沙漠之神对这个词嗤之以鼻，“我从未得到过公平，你却跟我要求公平！”  
　　  
　　愤怒与黑暗的情绪瞬间萦上，赛特冰冷地注视着身下的神，荷鲁斯，我若堕入地狱，就要拉你一起……  
　　  
　　他拿起那柄双头利矛，一只手还死死摁着荷鲁斯的脖子作为压制，另一只手中握着矛头，狠狠扎穿了荷鲁斯再度攻来的那一只手掌！  
　　  
　　“啊啊啊——”  
　　  
　　双手连心，掌心被利刃扎透、穿过，就算神无法忍受的剧痛狂潮般袭来，天空之神受痛地大叫！  
　　  
　　他拼命挥舞着手臂，手掌却被钉在矛尖上，矛被赛特紧紧地控制住，拉锯之中伤口扩大，黄金色的血液从孔洞中汩汩流出。  
　　  
　　赛特呼了口气，猛力拽了一下矛枪，将染着金血的那一头刺穿了荷鲁斯的另一只乱挥的手掌！  
　　  
　　“啊——”一瞬间的剧痛让荷鲁斯有那么两秒钟陷入黑暗，又被痛醒过来，耳朵里嗡嗡直响。这痛楚也许比生挖双眼也好不了多少。  
　　  
　　“这非常非常棒。”赛特却低声说道。  
　　  
　　“啊啊啊啊——疼、呃！啊啊……呃……”他的惨叫一开始几乎冲破了神殿的穹顶，在一阵剧烈的颤抖后，辗转地变成了急促的呻吟低喘。  
　　  
　　“孩子，你看起来更加诱人了。”赛特满意地看着自己的“作品”。  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯的双掌被矛枪一头的利刃接连刺穿，就像串在铁签上的烤肉一样，双手别扭地被利刃束缚在胸前，抖个不停。  
　　  
　　金色的血液流了一身，洒泼在起伏不停的胸膛上，渗入紧身的战铠，流淌在红痕遍布的麦色躯体上，绕过深色的乳头，仿佛最色情的河流。  
　　  
　　但同时这副画也是血腥的：堕落神祗的左掌心朝内——这是他一拳打过去时从手背上被扎穿；右掌心却朝外，这是他在乱挥乱舞时被赛特随意一刺的结果。  
　　  
　　“呃啊啊………”  
　　  
　　曾经光辉的神，扭动着肌肉线条流畅的身体，双手被利刃扎穿，拘在胸前，就像尼罗河岸脱水的鱼，虚弱而颤抖地挣扎，在残酷的制服下失去了所有反抗。  
　　  
　　所有的痛觉都在燃烧，清醒的意志如同被一片黄沙浇灭的火焰，在霎时崩塌。  
　　  
　　赛特变回了人身，转了转脖子，骨骼发出“嘎嘎”的响声：“想操你真是太容易了，一头狮子，或者借助一杆利矛——你简直比那个荡妇还淫荡。”  
　　  
　　将荷鲁斯的抽搐的双腿扳折到胸前，赛特皱了皱眉，握住一只矫健的脚腕，强行把两只脚都塞到了矛杆的后面，抵住胸口。这样一来，他就只用用力按压住那杆矛了。  
　　  
　　臀沟之中，那个粉嫩的入口紧闭着，赛特用一根手指沾了些他身上的血液，粗暴地捅了进去。  
　　  
　　“呃啊……哈，赛特，住手！”荷鲁斯看不到这一切，但这些痛全部是加诸在自己身上。感到自己身下那个羞耻的入口被一根什么东西开拓，在肠子里翻搅……  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯感到血液上涌，脸涨得通红，不可置信地摇着头，“你疯了！我不是女人！”  
　　  
　　“我知道，”不想让自己的大家伙进入困难，所以沙漠之神塞进了第二根手指，尽量快速地拓展这个过于紧窒的甬道，“你跟哈索尔一样淫荡， 这么说你明白了吗？”  
　　  
　　什么……荷鲁斯身体僵硬，他到底做了什么！他的叔叔不仅杀掉了他的父亲，让他的母亲自杀，夺取王位，居然还想……强暴他？  
　　  
　　这是、同性乱伦？就算想侮辱他，也不该用这种方式吧？这是怎么了，一切都突然变了……  
　　  
　　脑子里涌出了无数杂念，正愕然无语，在身后小洞中抽插的手指突然退了出来，随即屁股上狠狠挨了一个巴掌。  
　　  
　　“呃！”  
　　  
　　“走神呢？”赛特又是一巴掌扇过去，只是这回直接扇到了脸上，把那张继承了一些欧西里斯血统的脸打偏到一边，掐住荷鲁斯的下巴，凑过头去低声说：  
　　  
　　“我要把你按在地上操，给我看清楚，好好记住这一切。”  
　　  
　　将充血的下体挺送到被强行开拓出约一指宽的小洞外，赛特缓缓将自己捅了进去。  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯大张着嘴，却只能发出“嗬嗬呃呃”的气音，身体抽搐，因为太过别扭的姿势导致浑身痉挛，肌肉发麻。  
　　  
　　长期在黑暗生活让他感知敏锐，双手疼到失去了知觉，麻木不已。身后的入口被缓慢地撕裂，甬道被肉棒一寸寸填满、侵犯，肠肉紧缩蠕动着要拒绝入侵者，却被更用力地碾开，仿佛能感觉到血肉裂开的样子……  
　　  
　　“放松，孩子。”一手按住矛杆，另一只手拍了拍绷得紧紧的屁股，“除非你想跟你祖父求救，不过我认为你不会的，对吧。”  
　　  
　　“赛特……”荷鲁斯从喉咙里发出了一声呻吟，隐含着愤怒、绝望，以及震惊不解。  
　　  
　　是什么时候变成这样的？他的叔叔不应该是那个伟岸的走出沙漠的身影吗，可是为什么先变成了刽子手，又变成了强奸犯。  
　　  
　　如果说赛特杀掉父亲让他浑身燃起熊熊的复仇烈焰，此时的强暴就像是一盆冰水，直接泼到他身上。  
　　  
　　也许可以冷静一些了。然而无论如何仔细地回想，荷鲁斯都找不到一点点叔叔变化的痕迹。  
　　  
　　“啊、啊——啊哈！”赛特见他又开始走神，浑身瘫软着不动，挣扎微弱下来，感到十分不满。  
　　  
　　挺动着腰部，他的肉棒在极为火热的穴道里抽送，金色的血液丝丝缕缕地淌落，滚动在暗色的臀沟，与亮晶晶的汗珠一起滴落地面……  
　　  
　　赛特双眸晦暗，更加用力地侵犯身下的神！用阴茎征服天空之神，把他当成玩物一样操弄，看他肌肉漂亮的身体上满是汗水，优美的嗓音发出无力地呻吟……  
　　  
　　与浑身硬邦邦的肌肉不同，荷鲁斯的体内又湿又软。  
　　  
　　肠道破裂流出的血液越来越充分地润滑着干涩窄小的肉穴，仿佛如同女人体内的淫液。  
　　  
　　赛特不管是血液还是淫汁，操干的那根东西只觉得越来越舒服，火热的肉穴艰难地吞吐着他的肉棒。  
　　  
　　穴口咬着他的阴茎根部，每次抽出肉棒时都会有一些粉红的肉被拖带出来，混合着金色的汁液流淌，在肉棒猛冲进肉洞里时，又被塞回去……  
　　  
　　“哈啊啊啊……住、啊……”  
　　  
　　“天空之神？还是被操之神更加合适。”哈哈笑了两声，但他知道身下的神已经没有精力对这种羞辱的话做出反应了。  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯的身体被顶弄得向前滑动，冷汗渗满皮肤，口水不受控制地流下，身上忽冷忽热。极其难受的姿势让他每一根骨头、每一个关节、每一根筋都酸痛不已，“啊啊……”他微弱的呻吟不受控制地散发，口水流了出来，可身体的疼痛让他顾不得形象，极力昂起的脖颈颤抖着，如同濒死之人。  
　　  
　　赛特俯身捏住他下巴，用力摇了摇：“嘿，求我，我就放过你。”忽然就想看他求饶的模样。  
　　  
　　“啊哈……呃……”荷鲁斯随着赛特动作停止，剧烈地喘息起来，充血的脑袋开始清醒，耳鸣声渐渐减弱，却只能模糊听见“求我”两个字。  
　　  
　　求？到底要怎么倾泻对这个词语的愤怒？  
　　  
　　“FUCK——YOU！”他总算学会了——像凡人一样骂人。将嘴里的血沫一口呸了过去。  
　　  
　　接下来的事十分顺理成章。  
　　  
　　赛特听到那句“FUCKYOU”之后，笑了笑，那笑容实在是有些狰狞，一字字地说：“那我就不客气了，荷鲁斯。”  
　　  
　　“欧西里斯一定很乐意见到，我们如此亲密无间……”粗大的阴茎撞击着柔嫩的小穴，结结实实地填满了每一寸肠壁，这种充满的感觉被一些凡人喜爱，他们沉沦于肉欲的快感。但荷鲁斯是神。  
　　  
　　漂亮的橄榄色皮肤几乎没有一块完好，手掌失血过多，身体被粗暴对待，小穴被强行侵犯……即使是神也显得摇摇欲坠起来。  
　　  
　　赛特玩弄够了他的乳头，把两粒小点掐得又红又肿，好像马上就要掉下来的樱桃。  
　　  
　　“你需要提神。”他看着奄奄一息的荷鲁斯，皱着眉拔出了扎穿他双掌的长矛。  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯非常想一拳打过去，可他的双手真的太疼了，伤口非常巨大而恐怖，长矛卷绞碎了血肉，连握拳都做不到。  
　　  
　　“啊啊——赛……特……”从牙缝里挤出的声音，荷鲁斯蜷缩在地上，双手颤抖着缩在胸前，满身汗水在夕阳下折射出光泽的皮肤。  
　　  
　　他被赛特整整折磨了近一天，从清晨到日落，身后的小穴一直被肉棒撑开、抽插，现在已经麻木到几乎没有知觉。双手的伤口几乎凝固，过多失血让他嘴唇青紫发白，眼前一阵阵发黑。  
　　  
　　不如给我个痛快。荷鲁斯瞪着空洞的双眼，失神地想。  
　　  
　　但两人都是神，即使被这么折腾，受尽苦头的荷鲁斯还能保持神智，而施虐的沙漠之神……  
　　  
　　“嗯，别急宝贝，马上就给你，重新填满你那个——不知满足的小骚洞。”赛特抽出了肉棒，把他翻了个身。荷鲁斯的膝盖砸到地上，上身趴伏在地面，屁股撅起，面对着侵略者的方向，隐隐约约露出一个粉红色的肉洞，那肉穴似乎是害怕地一张一合地瑟缩。  
　　  
　　然而太长时间的操干让小穴开成了一个洞口，无论如何张合，也合不拢了。  
　　  
　　幽深的股缝里肆流着金色的血液，蜿蜒淌落在地……  
　　  
　　赛特“啧”了一声：“我怎么没早来尼罗河边上看看，你小时候还没这么要命。哦，骚得要命。”  
　　  
　　说着，青筋毕露的阴茎粗鲁地闯进了红肿的小穴。  
　　  
　　“呃呃啊……啊……”荷鲁斯绝望地呻吟着。  
　　  
　　他趴在地上，像一条母狗，辉煌的眼睛只剩余两个空洞，被黑色的粗布蒙上。  
　　  
　　金色的神身不再安全地包裹他，被残忍地挖掉神的双眼后，变身成为了遥不可及的梦想。  
　　  
　　而脊背上那双轻灵的仿佛蝴蝶的金翅，原应穿梭于尼罗河上的晴空中啊……  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯被地狱的恶魔拖进乱伦与肉欲的深渊，深深地堕入了黑暗！  
　　  
　　尼罗河，埃及城。安静的风吹拂在水面上，给宫殿送去丝丝凉风。  
　　  
　　“父亲，外面发生了什么事？”  
　　  
　　“一个伟大的神祗来看看我们，走，一起去欢迎他。”  
　　  
　　发须花白的老人笑容平静而慈祥，挽着他美丽的母亲，两人一步一步地走在金碧辉煌的大殿中，接待那个远道而来的客人。  
　　  
　　小荷鲁斯强壮、自信而活泼，又有着属于神祗的优雅风流，他从容地跟在父亲身后，仰望着大步而来的客人。  
　　  
　　“我亲爱的哥哥，嫂子，还有……可爱的荷鲁斯！”赛特五官深刻，因为常年掌管严酷荒芜的沙漠，英俊却有些阴沉。  
　　  
　　他用粗大的双手高高地举起自己的侄子，小荷鲁斯哈哈直乐，笑声传了很远……  
　　  
　　“赛特叔叔，能教我如何与野兽战斗吗？”  
　　  
　　“那是你天生就会的技能，小家伙。”赛特轻轻刮了刮小荷鲁斯的鼻子。  
　　  
　　“可是父亲说叔叔是很厉害的战士，我想跟叔叔学习，变得更强！”  
　　  
　　“狩猎，”沙漠之神勾起嘴角，“是最好的学习方法。跟我来。”  
　　  
　　忽然一片血色席卷，仿佛是巨大沙漠都化为血红的海水，如同野兽咆哮着向他冲来！  
　　  
　　“你来做什么！”他的眼前一片黑暗，强作镇定，却紧紧握住那唯一的武器。  
　　  
　　“当然是……”  
　　  
　　恶魔的声音：“来狩猎。”  
　　  
　　“呼！呼、呼……”荷鲁斯猛地惊醒，梦里似乎还残留着雄狮温热的、溅到他身上的血液。  
　　  
　　他想坐起来，却发现根本动弹不了。  
　　  
　　“呃——”荷鲁斯拼命用力挣扎，在别人看来就是在地上微弱地扭动。  
　　  
　　他做了一个巨大的噩梦。  
　　  
　　但是深陷黑暗没有光明的他……无法从噩梦中挣脱。  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯倒在地上，一动不动，只有胸膛微弱的起伏证明他还没死。  
　　  
　　要报仇，杀了那个那样侮辱他的人！  
　　  
　　杀了他的父亲，夺走他的王位，逼死母亲……居然还强暴了自己。  
　　  
　　其实荷鲁斯不能理解赛特强暴他的目的何在，他又不是什么圣洁的女神，更非那些漂亮的美少年，他是一个跟他一样强壮、伟岸的男人！而且血管里流着相似的血液啊，肌肉和骨骼都硬邦邦的，还有一模一样的阴茎！  
　　  
　　“尽管来羞辱我，我不会屈服。”复仇的烈焰孕育在胸膛，荷鲁斯忍不住用嘶吟太久导致破碎的喉咙，咬牙切齿地说。  
　　  
　　一脚迈进神殿的男人并没有听到这句太过微弱的话。  
　　  
　　“不愧是我的侄子，恢复得够快。”赛特大步走到他身边，将他拎着靠坐到欧西里斯的棺椁上。  
　　  
　　“呃！”粗暴的动作弄痛了身下娇嫩的伤口，荷鲁斯咬着嘴唇，“嘶”了一声。  
　　  
　　那个脆弱的穴口被按在地上，瞬间疼得让他一哆嗦。酸痛的双腿无力地踢了两下，疼痛让天空之神彻底清醒，这才感到自己浑身都痛得要命，腰、背、腿、脚踝、双掌……  
　　  
　　还有那个羞耻难言的小洞，火辣辣的，还有股奇异的空虚感，还像是被什么东西插着一样。  
　　  
　　原来荷鲁斯在被翻过身去操的时候就有点意识模糊了，很快就陷入了昏沉的状态，普通的瞎子还能感受到光影的变换，他的眼前却是彻底的一片荒黑。  
　　  
　　根本不知道现在是什么时间，不知道被操了多长时间，不知道昏了多长时间。  
　　  
　　沉默弥漫在荒废的神殿，是赛特率先笑出了声。  
　　  
　　“这就不行了？被操过之后，你变得更像脆弱的女人了，天空，之神。”  
　　  
　　================  
　　  
　　“这就不行了？被操过之后，你变得更像脆弱的女人了，天空，之神。”赛特半跪在他面前，玩味的笑，手里甩着一条干净的绷带。  
　　  
　　“……”荷鲁斯沉默了一会儿，舔了舔嘴唇，“曾经，我很崇拜你。”  
　　  
　　驴唇不对马嘴的对话。  
　　  
　　赛特的脸色有点不对了，他看不到，微微低着头，语气平静地要继续说：“你高大，威武，强悍，你带我去狩猎，亲手教我怎么用武器刺穿敌人的弱处。  
　　  
　　“大约是因为变身后没有一双翅膀，你特别喜欢把攻击目标锁定猎物的手脚，就像这样——”  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯艰难地抬起双手，血淋淋的例子。  
　　  
　　“你会用一种难懂的目光注视我的双翼很长时间，后来我才醒悟，那种眼神叫可怕。”嘶哑的声音回荡在神墓中。  
　　  
　　“但我还是很崇拜你。”低低的，传响于空旷的黑暗，“甚至……”  
　　  
　　沙漠之神的瞳孔蓦然缩紧。  
　　  
　　“……”荷鲁斯却略过了那个“甚至”，清晰的一字一字地说道，“如果有那一天，我会亲手杀了你。”  
　　  
　　谁会在意一只残疾孱弱的小兽的咆哮？他长大了，拥有漂亮的肌肉和健壮的体格。可在他看来，永远都是那个会被自己举高高笑个不停的小鬼。  
　　  
　　赛特哼了一声，冷笑着说：“没有这个可能，以后你就在我眼皮子底下苟延残喘吧！”  
　　  
　　动作却还算温柔地，把绷带缠到了那双血肉模糊的双掌上。掌心恐怖的伤口在神强悍的自愈能力下依然向外渗着血，碎烂的血肉发出难言的臭味。  
　　  
　　利落地绑了好几圈，大概是赛特的恶趣味再次冒头，把这两只手牢牢绑在了一起，掌心的伤口用厚厚的绷带垫着，就像两个黏在一起的大白球。  
　　  
　　荷鲁斯不想被绑住双手，加上伤口剧痛，挣扎了一会儿，发现毫无作用，就随他去了。  
　　  
　　但是在赛特用力把他抱起来的时候，实在没法装作看不见。  
　　  
　　“你要干什么？”  
　　  
　　“带回去，好好操。”  
　　  
　　“……”荷鲁斯被人揽起后背托住腿窝，整一个公主抱，气得满脸通红，只是他精力不济，没劲挣扎，只好咽下一口气，说：“你这样抱着，还没走进城就会胳膊发酸然后把我摔骨折。”  
　　  
　　“是有点累，”赛特转了转脖子，发出嘎巴嘎巴的响声，“在这么破的地方还能吃得这么好，你说你勾了多少只狮子，嗯？”  
　　  
　　“Shit……全埃及只有你一个禽兽！”  
　　  
　　“那么你，就是在我身下呻吟的雌兽——噢！“赛特被那绑起来的双手砸到下巴，偏过头去，“嘶”了一声，心想这肯定会疼上一阵，说不定还会青紫。  
　　  
　　反而更加用力地搂住，或者说勒住被紧紧抱着的人，”凶性未退，还需要继续驯服。“  
　　  
　　赛特掐着他脖子把他按到战车上，自己也跟着坐了上去，一抖缰绳，战车冲向了天空。  
　　  
　　“你迟早会被我杀死。”荷鲁斯咬着牙，却不敢乱动了。他什么都看不见，确能听见呼啸的风声，证明他身处高空，如果一不小心掉下去摔死那可就一切都玩完。  
　　  
　　“谁不会说大话呢。起码现在你只能被我翻来覆去地操，对了，回去就操到你撅着屁股拼命求我。”赛特笑着说。  
　　  
　　狂风呼啸，身边有一个忍着发抖的、长大的小孩，陪着自己穿云而行。  
　　  
　　而且耐操耐打。  
　　  
　　赛特觉得非常满意。  
　　  
　　=================END===============


End file.
